Mission Impossible
by Little Tsu
Summary: Reno Sinclair is a Turk that works for the Shinra mafia. When a rivaling family has been protecting the people of the town & ruining business for the Shinras for far too long, it's now Reno's assignment to go undercover as a new bodyguard for the heiress and eliminate her. Problem is,...he didn't expect to run into a snag in the job...A snag that was also Yuffie's guard...(AU)


_Little Tsu: Ok so...Years ago, at the end of my AU Final Fantasy story, 'My World', I commented that I might someday put up a story that would revolve around Reno & HIM...gettin' the girl. Well, this story is it...I hope. This is another AU, but of a different manner than how my other was. Turks are in this, but they're more towards...a group that does the dirty work for a mafia rather than a corporation; Shinra bein' the mafia. Anyways, lets jus' pray this turns inta somethin' at least halfway decent...x.x"_

**Mission Impossible**

**Ch:1**

_**{Reno's POV}**_

_'Man, this bites. Doesn' the bossman know how early it is, yo? It's like six in the damn morning...'_

Ok, so maybe I was exagerating a little bit on the time frame. It was actually around eight-thirty, but it felt a hell of a lot earlier than that cause I was not only out most of the night at a bar and looking for a girl to hook up with for the night along with drinking, I was also dealing with a damn hangover. Maybe I should cut back on my drinking...Ha!...Yeah right...Not in this lifetime...

As I arrived at the door that lead into my boss' office, I kicked at the door a bit in a lazy fashion in my own version of knocking before letting myself in. "Yo bossman. What's up with the wake up call? I thought I had the day off since I did such a bang up job on my last run..." Dark eyes glanced over at me, only to narrow while the second set of eyes - blue - held their usual calm look, though they held barely a trace of amusement at apparently my choice of words. It was only when the long, black haired man in the black suit - Tseng - spoke up, did I decide to stiffle the yawn that threatened to bubble up. After all, I wasn't about to 'ask' for a beating just cause I didn't act 'professional'.

"I did not state myself in those words and on top of that, I had informed you that you could have that day off if nothing came up. I would not have ordered your presense here if Master Shinra did not request you personally..."

"Aw, you requested me personally? I'm touched. Really...Now can ya explain why I'm here and without my partner, Rude? Dude's usually always given orders for the same job, yo."

The blond haired man that sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together and resting against his chin actually chuckled a bit at that. Huh...Guess he finds me entertaining or something. "I asked specifically for you, alone, Reno Sinclair, because you are the best at dealing with...women." Ok, now he's definately got my attention. "I need you to assassinate this girl here in the picture. Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of Godo Kisaragi and the heir to a rivaling family. However, this mafia actually helps those that need it and protects this city. Quite frankly, it's bad business for me."

At being handed the picture, I took it and gave the girl in said photo a hard look. "So lemme get this straight...Ya want me to take this girl out that's in the picture? If you're so worried about your whole 'operation' going down under, why not just put a hit on her old man too?" Glancing up from the picture, it was easy that I had a bit of confusion in my teal gaze. After all, it didn't quite make much sense **just** to take out the girl and leave the current head of the family alive, right? Right.

"Because Godo Kisaragi has fallen ill as of late and has become bedridden. He doesn't have much time left and will be handing his daughter the reigns before he passes on. I need you to go undercover, acting out as a new bodyguard and gain their trust. Once done, get her alone and kill her. With both out of the way, the entire family will be finished because Yuffie will be the last of the Kisaragi bloodline." Rufus then narrowed his eyes towards me a bit to show how serious he really was about this job I'd been given. "I'm counting on you Reno. You are my best Turk, so you had best not fail me..."

Smirking faintly towards this, I gave a slightly playful salute towards that and pocketed the photo as I turned around to leave the room. "Got it bossman. Won't let ya down, yo." As I headed down the halls to where my room was so I could pack for the apparently long term assignment, I fished out the photo from my opened navy blue suit jacket pocket and gave it a look over again. I had to admit that the target was kinda cute in that tomboy, 'rough around the edges' sorta way. However, at a closer look at the picture, I noticed someone else in it as well that was standing in the background. It was a young looking girl with really long dark hair and what looked like a ninja attire. It was only a side view of her and she was too far in the background to really get a good look, but something in the back of my mind told me that she was gonna be trouble for me during this job...

By the time I arrived at the manor, it was about eleven-fifteen. Reason it took so long is cause I had to pack, of course, but also cause of the fact that the damn place was on the other side of the town of Midgar! I was now in a place that had been called the Wutai District. Why was it called that? Well, that was this Kisaragi family's doing. They came here from their homeland a generation or two ago, which had been called Wutai. Ever since they made themselves comfortable here in Midgar, well, they pretty much bought this part of the town and called it the 'Wutai District'. Of course,...that still didn't stop their meddling in the rest of the town apparently since Rufus Shinra was complaining about it.

Staring up at the huge wooden gates, I spied a few security cameras before sighing softly to myself. This might prove to be a bit more complicated if this whole estate had those. Shaking my head lightly to clear my thoughts, I pulled myself into total undercover mode and reached out as I hit the buzzer on the intercom. After a moment, a voice called out from it, but it definately wasn't a dude on the other end. "Who are you and state your business here pretty boy."

Pretty boy? Oh this lady had some spunk to her. Wonder if she was a looker cause if so, she was just my type, heh. "Name's Reno. I'm here as a new bodyguard for the little heiress to the 'throne'." There was silence on the other end after I said this, but then there seemed to be a bit of arguing in the background on the other end of it. A moment later, the person on the other side spoke up, but this time, it was a dude that sounded way too professional and serious.

"You may enter..."

Shifting my bag more comfortably on my shoulder as the double gates began to open inward, my eyes actually widened a bit at the sight before me. Cobblestone walkway, green as hell grass without even a speck of weeds or brown anywhere, and the manor?...Very ancient Wutainese dojo kinda style. Outside halls, sliding doors, the whole shabang. These guys were apparently big on tradition. Snapping out of it, I stepped through the gates before they could close on me and continued to glance around. It was only when a man in a black leather outfit and red cloak walked over to me did I stop looking around and practically gawking. Drifting my gaze onto the man, he looked to be a few years older than myself with long black hair, messy bangs that were held in place by a red bandana around his forehead, and rather creepy blood red eyes. The hell was this dude? A vampire?! "Yo. Name's Reno."

"...Yes, you had already stated that over the comlink..."

"Uh right. And who are you exactly?"

"...Vincent Valentine...I took work as a bodyguard in protecting this manor and those within it..."

Okayyy...This guy was even more creepy than I first thought a moment ago. "Well, it was nice meeting ya, but I gotta go find the lord of this place so he knows I'm here and then get my assigned room." Actually, I just really wanted to get my distance from this guy. So with as much of a casual, motionless wave as I could pull off to this guy, I walked around him and wandered to the outter halls. Even as I did, I could still feel his eyes practically burning a hole into the back of my head! Dude, what the hell, yo?!

Ten minutes later and I'm **still** looking for that damn room. This place is only one story, but it's so freaking huge and made up of more than one building. As I continued to try and find my way to this Godo's room, I found myself in the backyard instead where it was a really big yard full of green and had plants scattered all over that I guess were native of Wutai cause I'd never seen them before. What got my attention though was the suddenly yell and cry, only to then hear what sounded like something hitting the ground. Blinking slightly at this, quickly caught sight of the cause of those sounds. Standing there in the distance was the very girl that I was sent here as my target, but that wasn't all. In fact, she was the one that was on the ground as she was apparently the one that fell. Standing above her was what really grabbed me. Dark blue ninja attire with a lavender sash around the waist, white stockings, ninja sandals, a single dark blue glove on her right hand that halted just below her elbow and only had a single hole around her middle finger, a band around the upper part of that same arm, lightly tanned skin, and long dark hair that was tinted blue in the sun's light held up in a high ponytail by a big lavender bow. Only thing I couldn't tell from this distance was her eye color. It was the girl I saw in the background of the photo I was given by Rufus...

"Gawd! Liri! You're supposed to let me win in this you know!"

"Now why would I do that? If I let ya win everytime, that'd defeat the purpose of me trainin' ya Yuffs. Hn?" Well, I finally got noticed and probably not in the good way. I may not beable to tell her eye color, but I could definately tell she was glaring at me even at this distance. Speaking of which,...ninja girl coming my way. Straightening up my stance to my full height, I soon arched a brow as the girl halted in front of me. Huh...She's a shorty, but a damn cute one...And her eyes are blue grey. "Hey! Pretty boy." The sound of snapping fingers in my face snapped me out of my thoughts as I blinked slightly and locked my own teal gaze with hers.

Ohhh, if looks could kill...

"What's up beautiful?"

"You tell me pretty boy. The hell are ya doin' out here instead of reportin' in to Master Kisaragi of your arrival?" The glare she continued to give me along with her posture with her hands fisted onto her hips definately gave off the 'I can kick your ass' vibe and hot damn, if that wasn't a turn on...Speaking of which, it took me a moment, but the girl's voice and the 'pretty boy' comment made me realize that the chick before me was the very one that acted so spunky over the com. Well, well...She was a looker after all...

The snapping of fingers in my face again, brought me out of my thoughts as I quickly lashed out and grabbed her hand into my larger one; a flirtacious smirk now on my features. "This 'pretty boy's' got a name, yo. It's Reno. Now why don't you tell me yours gorgeous?"

"I don't tell perverts my name ya lech." Yanking her hand out of mine, I casually shove my hands back into my jacket pockets as I arch a brow playfully at the 'bite' she had on her. Maybe this assignment won't be such a bore after all. "If you're so damn lost, the master's room is in that building there. Third door down the front hall."

Glancing behind myself to see where she was pointing, I nod my head lazily and gave her and the little heiress a playful salute as I back away. "Gotcha. I'll catch both you ladies later." As I turned around fully now and head off, I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard the complaining of my actual target towards how she didn't need another bodyguard and that she could protect herself just fine. Ohhh, this job was gonna definately be worth it cause not only would I get this job done, I might actually get in another form of action while I'm at it. After all, that mystery girl with the mouthy little heiress was hot when riled and I wouldn't be Reno Sinclair if I didn't try to get a piece of that while here undercover...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok so yeah. That's the start. This'll be an AU with a mafia-esque feel ta it with Reno of all Turks goin' inta undercover. With him on this job, well,...anyone that knows Reno well enough, knows there's bound ta be plenty of chaos & trouble. lol_

_Anyways, hope ya enjoyed & gimme feedback please. Till next time._


End file.
